bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gai Nagareboshi
Kou's Review(: Well, here goes nothin'! Just a warning, I can be harsh when I find mistakes, but don't take that as an insult. I promise that I have nothing against you(: Introduction: Although it's well-written, it's incredibly short, and lacks what most introductions possess: detail. What an introduction is for is to allow the reader to get a small background about the character, and while you do provide a few details, I don't find it enough to entice most users on BFFW. Also, the last sentence is completely unnecessary, as that can be found out in the "powers and abilities" section. Therefore, my suggestions are to get rid of the last sentence, as well as adding just a bit more detail. Rating: 5/10 - Lacks enough detail, as well as having unnecessary information. Appearance: Moving on, I was surprised by the level of detail in Gai's "appearance" section, considering there is little, to no, detail in his intro. However, this was a good surprise, as most editors here rarely put much detail into this section, for the sole reason that they believe it unnecessary. With that said, you did a splendid job of describing his appearance; which gives me enough information to see Gai without the picture. That is something I commend you for, due to the fact that I don't see that in most articles. My hat's off to you on this one, Dues(: Rating: 10/10 - Perfect! Hopefully you keep this consistent... >__> Personality: It seems you've reverted back to your introduction-type descriptions, judging from the size of his "personality" section. This is quite disappointing, considering that I find the personality the easiest to write (but that might be because I love psychology and how the human mind works), and is the most essential. Yes, even more essential than the "powers and abilities" section. And, since the first sentence reads "Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person," I was hoping for you to go into more detail with this. I absolutely love when characters have extremely complex personalities, but I find it saddening when it's not fully explained. Even though you explained it well, I'd much rather have you explain it in two paragraphs, minimum. However, due to it being my favorite section, I hold it to a higher degree than the rest. So, my only suggestion for this is add. more. detail. >__< Rating: 7/10 - Add a lot more detail and it'll be superb!(: Powers and abilities: I'm skipping the "background" and "recent history" sections, simply because I fail to see why they need to be reviewed. Anyways, I was glad to see that you went back to your detailed descriptions for this section, seeing as it's usually the section most people go right to. Except for his strength heading, I find nothing noteworthy, which is a good thing. I enjoyed reading about his spiritual energy, seeing as you put the most effort into that heading. Besides this, I have nothing else to say on this section. Rating: 9/10 - Just add to his strength and durability and it'll be excellent!(: Zanpakutō: I must say, I like his shikai's ability, seeing as it's completely original for BFFW. I've never seen a zanpakutō that has a central theme of feathers, unless it's an illusion-type, of course. However, this is not the case for Gai. I raise my glass to you on this one, as you get extremely detailed in writing it's appearance, ability, techniques, etc. Bravo! ;D Rating: 10/10 - Once again, marvelous! I don't feel like writing a review of Anki Shiki, seeing as it's not for roleplaying and is only used in your own personal stories. That being said, I shall now give you my overall rating... Overall rating: 41/50 - A great article, but it can use some improvements. I understand that he's still a work in progress, which is why I didn't get that harsh. Anyways, I hope this was helpful in anyway (if it wasn't, I have failed! :L). Ciao~ :Lookin' good so far, Deus! Keep it up, pal :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Good character. I like him Shiro of the Outer Path 23:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC)